The devestated road
by vIXYvIOLINbABY
Summary: You think everything is all right but it goes bad when it turns dark i suck at summarys please read and review : rated m for devistation one shot


**_Hi peoples just thought i'd add this story I made this a while ago and I gave it to my english teacher to read over and she said it was great so I thought I would see what everyone else thought of it sorry for any mistakes please don't shoot me and sorry for any wrong names I chaged the names for the story so I wouldn't seem like a total looser the the teachers lol :) please read and review I would really appreciate it_**

She smiled, she was happy. All she wanted to do was be gone, gone, free and careless. Just to be with him and only him. She felt herself get colder, all the while the blood tickled down to the tip of each cooling finger, leaving a warm sensation. She just wanted it all to be over so she didn't feel so horrible anymore. It's all she wanted nothing more and nothing less. She could just imagine entwining her now cold clammy hands with her dead boyfriend's hands which were always so soft and comforting. Running her fingers through his tousled brown hair, looking into his cyan blue eyes that were staring deep back into hers just like it used to be. She started to feel weak, dizzy and very faint this was all going to plan this would be slow but she knew her parents weren't going to be back till late. She was sat in the bathroom on the cold white/ grey tiled floor with her back resting against the glass pane of her shower cubical. The blood just kept coming sliding from the deep cut sliced across her wrist. It was obvious she cut straight through the bulging blue vein on her wrist. She loved every single second and soon it would all be over.

All she wanted to do was laugh, laugh till she stopped completely. But she just couldn't move her mouth it was like it was glued shut. She was crying but not happy tears. She was having mixed emotions? Yes. She was happy? Yes. She was sad? No. she was crying? Yes. She was crying from pain? Defiantly all the tears were caused from pain. Not sadness, not happiness. Pain, although to some extent the pain felt good. All she could do now was wait and think, think of the happy thoughts. The days were he would come to her house just to wake her up the way she liked it, the way he would take her out and would offer her his jacket if she got cold, they would dream about their honeymoon and their wedding how she would have beautiful long flowing wedding dress, her friends would be bridesmaids wearing beautiful floor length, royal blue, satin dresses with small glittering tiara's. And the men would wear black suits, black waist coats and royal blue ties to match the bridesmaids then they would have their little daughter to be the flower girl or if they had a boy they were going to make him the ring bearer. And that's when the good thoughts went bad she was going to tell her boyfriend that their baby was going to be a girl, but that chance was lost. That was the night she would wake up screaming about, the night she hated the most, the reason why she was doing what she was doing this very moment. Then that memory popped inside her head.

"Flash back to 27th November 2008"

They were walking down the quiet road right near Gabriella's house. The cars were silent as they rested on people's drive ways ready to be used the next day. The streetlights were on illuminating areas of the pavement to an orange glow, you could see faint twinkling stars light up the small parts of the bluish/ black sky, and they were just about to pass an alley way that lead to another street when all of a sudden a dark broad figure jumped out.

"Don't move" the man said in a normal voice obviously trying not to draw attention to the scene, they both grabbed each other's hand as if to stay together the man grabbed the brown haired boy by the front of his shirt causing their hand to loosen and pull away from each other. Gabriella was about to run after him but found that there was a small pocket knife in the man's hand she let out a gasp as she saw him point it towards the cyan eyed boy's throat.

"Troy" Gabriella whispered her eyes suddenly filling with tears she instantly grabbed her stomach her worried eyes still focused on the tall strong looking man holding a tight grip on the one person she loved, all she could hope right now was that he would let him go.

"Give me all you Jewellery and I'll let you go" the man told them, his voice was deep and he was just a couple of inches tall than Troy.

"B-but we haven't got any" Gabriella lied, underneath the scarf that was wrapped around her neck, and hidden underneath the round neck top that covered her torso lay a silver necklace which held a silver necklace with the engravings 'T. forever' this was her prized possession he had the same ring on a more manlier chain but instead of the 'T' like on Gabriella's chain there was a 'G'. The only lucky thing was that he hadn't got his chain on due to the fact he was getting the chain re-lengthened

"Prove you haven't got any and I won't slit his throat and make you watch him die" his voice was echoing through her ears

"H-how?" she questioned.

"Come into the alley way and strip" he answered.

She didn't want to answer back in case he actually did kill him, but she knew if she didn't get the necklace off that might happen anyways. She untied the scarf around her neck and at the same time she un-did the necklace as well, she gathered the necklace into her hand and dropped the scarf to the ground, and the chain was still gathered in her sweating palm. She had no idea how she was going to hide this from him. She quickly hid it in her pocket as her hand ran down to the button that was sitting on her jeans, this was one hell of a trick to be able to do but she had a small amount of luck when he started to yawn. When the chain was safely in her pocket she pushed the jeans off of her golden tanned legs.

She was starting to shiver as she slid her top from her arms.

"Please don't make her do this can't you see she's going to get ill from doing this" Troy tried to plead

"Shut the hell up all she's got to do is take her top off and then I can see for myself if she has or hasn't got any Jewellery" Troy could tell this man was angry from the way his jaw was clenched tightly, he could also tell it was because he didn't have his drugs to calm him, all he could smell was weed as the light icy breeze blew across them letting the smell travel to his nose.

She continued to take her top off, as she did the man holding Troy was looking at her torso and Troy knew he liked it, but he wasn't, he was the only person to be seeing her like this.

She stood there not knowing what to do or say the man let go of Troy flinging him against the tall brick wall making him hit his head knocking him unconscious. Gabriella gasped tears welling up in her eyes the man circled Gabriella's shivering body his eyes met hers. She now took the chance to look at him properly he was of course tall, he had jet black hair and a pasty white face like he had just had white powder chucked at him. It was obvious he was ill and a complete drug addict. His eyes were gloomy green with small speckled tints of grey. Gabriella also did not like the evil look he had in his eyes. While overlooking his figure and his features she didn't notice the hand stroking her flat stomach, she realized after and quickly slapped his hand away feeling anger bubble inside she managed to whisper out the words

"Don't. Touch. Me" she regretted saying that after she felt a shooting pain through her cheek and was falling to the floor. He had slapped down on her as he kneeled down by her side

"Don't mess with me little girl if you call the police when I leave then don't think I won't come back to find you" He warned her.

He stood up into his full height and swung his leg back using full throttle to swing it forward to hit her stomach. The force was so bad it made her choke and cough. All she could hear was him laughing, her eyes were closed tightly as he continued to laugh, when the laughing died down she opened her eyes, all she could see was to partially blurry figures, she blinked again making her eyesight become clear and return to normal, she then realized that the two figures were Troy and the man that kicked her just moments ago. She watched Troy try and hit the man, but before anything else could happen the knife was through his stomach blood slowly started to seep through his white short sleeved shirt. The knife was still stuck in his stomach as he staggered over to the wall sliding down slowly. By the time she had taken her eyes off of Troy the man was gone, her clothes still lay in the same position on the cold concrete floor which they were both sat on.

There was a bruise forming on her stomach and very quickly. The blood was still soaking into Troy's shirt. Gabriella slowly and painfully crawled over to Troy still struggling to breathe

"T-Troy p-please don't l-leave I'll call an ambulance" Gabriella struggled to get out.

"No its o-over, listen t-to me, I love you and understand I was never going to leave you because I was going to ask you to marry me" He choked out

"T-Troy I need to tell you something… I think the baby died" Gabriella cried.

"W-what h-how?" Troy sobbed out

"That man he, he killed her, he kicked me in the stomach"

"H-her?" Troy questioned

Gabriella nodded "Her"

Troy tried to move out of his uncomfortable position but all he did was make the pain worse

"Ah" Troy cried

"Troy I'll call an ambulance" Gabriella was about to move when she felt a cooling hand grab her wrist

"No, just hold me I want you to hold me until I die. Get dressed ad phone an ambulance and the police tell them I was stabbed and you can't find my pulse and tell them about the baby"

"Troy y-you're not going to die you're going to live I know it" tears slowly made their way down Gabriella's

"Gabriella if things get tough just remember I'm up there" he said pointing to the sky "and in here" putting his cold hand on her warm chest

Gabriella felt the cold hand be placed on her chest and she instantly put her hand over his trying to warm it but it was no use it would not warm up. She moved her face closer to his still tightly holding his hand. She repeatedly kissed his cheek hoping that he would turn his head and kiss her back.

The blood was so bad she could smell it, that tin, metal like smell it had. Within one minute she could not hear the wheezing sound of his breath, his hand gave no grip on hers, his hand felt cold, lifeless and weighty and at this point she knew he was dead. She could hardly breathe at all, the tears kept falling making her face get cold and wet but her cheeks were burning red and hot and the rim of her eye lids stung like a needle being stuck her eye. She did not want the police to let that man get away so she quickly put her clothes on and phoned the police who then informed the ambulance service to turn up as well when she explained what had happened. They told her they would be there as soon as they could. While she waited those ten minutes she rubbed her stomach with her right hand and held Troy's head in her left hand.

She looked all over Troy just so she could remember him. She memorized his sandy brown shaggy hair, his beautiful bronzed tanned skin, his big muscled biceps and his long athletic legs. When her eyes travelled down his black suit trousers she saw a small bulge in his left side pocket, her hand travelled down to the pocket instantly, she reached inside to take hold of the object, it felt like a small square and the velvet tickle the tips of her fingers gently. She pulled the object out of his warm trouser le pocket and opened it slowly.

The moonlight shined and glimmered on the small object that was confined inside the small velvet box. She gasped as she looked at the dazzling diamond ring; it was a white gold band with three stones. Two of the stones were small deep blue almost black looking sapphires they were placed either side of a bigger glittering square cut diamond; it looked as though a tiny star had been put into the ring when it fell from the sky. She laid the small ring box in her lap while her hand challenged to remove the necklace from around her neck, when it was finally removed from her neck she took the ring out of the box and looped it onto the necklace chain along with the other ring. She carefully placed the necklace back around her neck.

"I love you" she whispered into his soft sandy brown hair as her hands took their original place. She leaned down and kissed his hair, she could smell his favourite cologne 'diesel fuel for life', but what put her off was the smell of his blood that had and still was soaking into his snow white shirt.

The sound of sirens filled her ears. She could hear the high pitch noise get closer, then noticing the blue and red lights flashing and reflecting off of the windows of houses. They arrived at the scene only to tell her he was dead when she already knew that. They removed the knife from his stomach taking him away in the truck paramedics looked over her swollen and bruising abdomen, they had told her they were going to take her into the hospital as there could be serious damage. After arriving at the hospital she was rushed immediately to the maternity ward having a scan to check the baby find out that the small foetus was dead. They told her what would happen now that the baby had died meaning she would have minor bleeding but there would be no pain except from the bruising still covering her stomach, she was told to go home and rest after a tragic evening that just took place. When she arrived home after getting a taxi she discovered that her parents had gone out they had gone to a close friends wedding, they did offer her to come but she declined knowing that she was going out with Troy that day her parents said they would be back the next day since they were going to stay at a hotel close to where the wedding was taking place.

That night she did not manage to get any sleep at all she tried to sleep on her left side, her right side and her back but none of the positions worked the bruising was making her uncomfortable and all she could think about was him and how he died in her arms

Present day| present day| present day| present day| present day|

Since that day she has had nightmares about it. She had been in depression since that day and now the depression pills had kicked in. she wanted to be suicidal. She didn't know whether that was the pills or her talking but she liked the thought if it meant she could be with the man she wanted to be with all this time, then she would take that chance. So now was the time. She felt so weak the blood was soaked into her clothing some of the blood had dripped the floor creating little pools of scarlet red. The smell created was heaven to her senses knowing it was the thing that was helping her die.

She felt as though sleep was over taking her body. When she closed her eyes she saw a bright light and she knew it was time so she did what it wanted her to do she walked towards it. It felt so inviting, warm and loving and she that it had safely looked after Troy and now she knew it would look after them both.

Her body was lifeless the blood still dripping as her body lay on the cold tiles. She looked like she was sleeping when in reality she was dead. She knew her parents would be devastated by her death when they arrived back home. She didn't want them thinking someone had done this to her and she wanted to tell them why she had done this so she decided to write a note before hand leaving it taped the sliding glass panel of the shower cubical. In the note she told them that she couldn't live a life of depression and without her love, she told them that she would look down on them everyday and she would see them again when they become too old to handle life anymore and go towards the light of heaven themselves just like she did. She didn't want them following in her path and doing the deed she believed she had to do as well so she writ that they should love the rest of their lives and live it the way she would have wanted them to and she would keep them in her heart forever.

When she saw the gates of heaven, there he was standing in black trousers, a white dress shirt, the top button un-done and the sleeves rolled to his golden, skin covered elbows. He had a thing black loose tie securely fastened round his neck. on his feet were the black converses he loved so much. His hair was ruffled on his head making him look incredibly gorgeous, his eyes were a bright, beaming blue like the colour of the ocean. As she reached the gates he held out his hand, she took it gently just making sure it wasn't all a dream when she touched his hand she felt the warmth it gave her when he was alive. He kissed her forehead and she walked into the bright light hand in hand with him to the place they would now call home.

Heaven.


End file.
